Time of Need
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: In the Middle Ages a girl named Dawn now knows what it's like to fall in love but it all changes when she hits her head. She loses all her memories of ever being in love but her knight that is secretly a prince changes all that because he was the one that she fell in love with in the first place. (Atem X OC).
1. The princess of Camelot

**Here is another story and it's a dream I've been having for a while so I wanted to write down. I really hope that you enjoy it because it's in the Middle Ages and since it's here well you just have to read and found out, let's just say the story happens only there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series just my OC's Dawn and Amy. **

**Chapter 1:** The kingdom of Camelot is a vast place and you can't even tell where the borders lie. The king who rules is known as King Arthur and is the best king this kingdom had so far. King Arthur saved this kingdom when it was on the reign of terror from the Great War between all the other kingdoms in the country.

Camelot was saved thanks to their new king and is now the biggest, most wealthy kingdom in the country. All of the people in all five villages including the castle wanted their new to have a queen. So he did and married the girl of his dreams and had a beautiful baby daughter who they eventually named Dawn and so her story begins.

**Dawn POV**

I was really never allowed to leave the castle until I was 8 years old. Once I turned 8 I made sure that I went outside the castle (freedom). I was running along in the market place and I didn't see where I was going and pushed someone to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going" said Dawn then I notice it was a man. "That's alright just be careful next time" said the man (holy cow this guy is hot and really handsome, wow).

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell" said Dawn. The answer was no but the expression on his face said he was so I examine him very slowly to make sure I don't miss anything (this guy is perfect in every way I think I'm getting feelings but I can't he's just a peasant).

After I was done I grab his hand "Hey what are you doing" said the man but I didn't answer I just torn some of the bottom of my dress and wrap it around his hand (I can't believe this, I am truly kind thanks mom).

"Your hand was bleeding, you must have scape it across the ground it's the least I can do for my debt of pushing you" said Dawn. I help him to his feet and started to walk away until "WAIT" said the man and I stop so he could catch up.

"Thank-you, you have a big heart for someone like me" said the man "Your welcome and like I said it was the least I can do, now if you excuse me I must leave" said Dawn.

"Wait, may I at least have your name" said the man (oops I forgot to say). "Oh where are my manners, I'm sorry my name is Dawn" said Dawn (always say your name girl did you not learn anything).

"Dawn huh, well until we meet again milady" said the man. He grab my hand and kiss it very softly and then left leaving me very shock (wow, what a gentlemen).

I was finally back at the castle in my room thinking about what just happen to me when I was in the market place. My father is going to call me anytime soon and is going to ask what I did today (he is not going to be happy about this).

I heard a knock at the door "Milady you father needs to see right now it's very important" said Kisara my personal maid and best friend. "Alright" said Dawn and went through the doors to go the throne room to see my father.

**Atem POV**

I was in the castle in the kingdom of Camelot with my father waiting for the princess to arrive. For some reason I can't get the girl I met in the market place at of my head (she was very beautiful for one and so kind, truly a big heart that girl has).

I saw the doors open and a girl with long very light blue hair walk in "You daughter is here King Arthur" said the girl "Thank-you Kisara you can have the rest of the day off" said King Arthur and with that she left.

"You're lucky you came when you did" said King Arthur turning his face toward me "Why do you say this King Arthur" said Atem.

"Because Prince Atem my daughter has just came back from the town" said King Arthur "Well that is lucky, indeed" said Atem and the doors started to open and what I saw made my eyes go when (it's her).

**Dawn POV**

I walk through the doors and was standing in front of my father "Well father this better be important" said Dawn. I never look to the side of him nor behind him just the man sitting in that throne.

"It is Dawn, please allow me to introduce you to Prince Atem from the kingdom of Argon" said my father. I look to the man my father was pointing too and what I saw surprise me (it's him).

There was a long silence in the room until "You're the man I pushed and helped when I was in the market place (and here I thought he was a peasant)" said Dawn. "Well didn't I tell you that I'll meet you again, so here I am but I'm surprise that girl was you milady" said Atem.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I don't like being formal outside the castle, please allow me to show you around Atem" said Dawn and with that I took him by the hand and we went outside the doors to show the castle of Camelot.

**Atem POV**

The last couple of days I spend most of my time getting to know Dawn and to tell you the truth she is not like the others I've met. Dawn knows I'm a prince but she doesn't treat me like one but instead like a regular person (like when I first met her).

When I first saw her I started to get some feelings and now since I know a lot more about her I've finally made my choice (she'll become mine).

I saw her sitting on a bench in the royal garden I'm going to surprise her and her head is turn around (perfect). I walk slowly toward her and put my hands around her eyes (let's see if she knows who this is).

**Dawn POV**

I was peaceful sitting on a bench in the royal garden until I had a pair of hands over my eyes (when I see the person I'm going to slap him or her).

"What in the world, what do you think you're doing wait a minute is that you Atem" said Dawn and the hands were pulled away so I could turn around and sure enough it was him.

"How in the world did you know it was me I didn't even speak or anything" said Atem. "Because silly you're the only one with a scar on his hand so yeah" said Dawn (he got it from me pushing him).

"Man I wish that thing will heal but it won't, darn" said Atem. "May I ask what I want to know is what you're doing here" said Dawn.

"Aw come on can I at least see my favorite girl, besides I have something to tell you" said Atem. "Really (I wonder what it is, my heart is beating fast right now)" said Dawn, he actually told me that he like me and I too told him that I like him to (I was so happy and he was to).

"Dawn I've been thinking for a while and I know I'm too young but you're the only girl I really like so…" said Atem. "Oh my gosh, is this what I think it is but are you sure you want me" said Dawn.

"I have never been more sure in my life you are the most caring, loyal, honest, and the most beautiful person I have ever met when we become the age to marry will you have the honor of becoming my wife" said Atem.

"Yes I would thank-you that was very sweet I'm blushing my eye color which is a pink rose" said Dawn (this is best day of my life can it get any better).

I moved some of his yellow part in his hair that was tri color and kiss him on the lips. He look at me with his crimson eyes and they were shock because I never once kiss him before (well I was busy getting to know the man I love, yeah I know).

After that I went straight to my room and my face was burning after kissing him (but it was just on the lips so why). I just went to sleep and my dreams were filled with him and everything about him but I still can't believe of what he said to me.

**Atem POV**

This day can't get any better than what it already is. I went to my father's room before I went to mine and I told him everything that happen I did during the day including the part with Dawn (I said more than once).

"I'm very happy for you my son but are you sure she's the ONE" said my father. "Yes Dad I'm 100 percent sure" said Atem and I went straight to my room and fell asleep with dreams filled with her (I'm so lucky nothing can go wrong).

**The next morning…**

When I woke up I ask Dawn if she wanted to go horseback riding and with a yes that filled my ears. She took me to the stables and I grab my horse and went through the entire kingdom with her at my side.

As we were coming back because it was almost nightfall I felt that something wasn't right (I was right when I turned my head around).

I saw Dawn falling to the ground hitting her head first really hard (ouch I felt my heart racing and went to her side). I carried her bridal style all the way to the castle since we were about to put our horses in the stables. As I carried her to the doctor I saw her father with terror in his eyes.

"What happen" said King Arthur and I told him everything "and that why she is in my arms I'm taking her to the doctor right now" said Atem (I'm so worried).

Her father and I was waiting for the doctor to come out then he finally walk out the doors "Ok I have some good news and bad news as well" said the doctor. Here we go but will I able to deal with the bad news I don't know.

"She is going to be fine but she will not remember anything when she first met you Prince Atem" said the doctor. "So you're telling me that she won't remember anything about me or anything I did with her" said Atem and the answer I didn't want to hear I heard.

"No this can't be happening, what will I do (wait I know I'll make sure that she will stay safe she may not remember me but I'll start over but I'll be a little better so no one else can take her)" said Atem.

**Thank-you for reading this I do hope that you enjoy it like I said it was a dream so please be nice when you review if you do anyway I'll see you next chapter. **


	2. The personal knight (Yami)

**Ok sorry for the grammar I still working on it I promise I'll get better still no reviews but thanks to all the people who viewed it. Anyway well here another chapter so enjoy and sorry for it being short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series just my OC's. **

**Chapter 2:**** Atem POV**

I can't believe that she won't remember me it has to do that I was with her when it happen (damn, I hate myself). I was just sitting in my room I was awake the entire night I didn't feel like sleeping.

The maid known as Kisara came into my room telling me that the King would like to see me. I have a bad feeling that the King is going to tell me that I should never set one foot in this kingdom ever again.

I went to the throne room and my father was talking with the King (it's about me by the looks of it) because they were staring at me. I don't want to know what they are talking about so I was going to tell what I thought about.

"King Arthur it's my fault and I should have done something beforehand and I'm sorry" said Atem. "It's ok Prince Atem I'm not mad but I'm happy for my daughter that you ask her but now she won't remember" said King Arthur.

"I know so I'm going to start over but not now I ask that you let me be her personal knight" said Atem (until the time is right).

"My son are you sure you'll be going back in forth between our kingdoms you know that right" said my father. "Yes I know but it's not like I ever do a lot of stuff when I'm home but if anything happens just have Seto come and get me" said Atem.

"Now Atem if you become a knight you have to follow my rules you understand right (he nods) good now about your knight name" said King Arthur.

"I have already chosen a name and it's a name my people call me by when I play any kind of game known as Yami or the king of games" said Atem.

"You will soon when she start to come close either being a knight or when I take her to your kingdom either way you must tell the truth about her personal knight Yami" said King Arthur.

"We should at least tell her that she is getting a personal knight to guard her all the time when she wakes up" said my father (yes we already know this it's common sense).

"Yes I think that will be best but Atem you must change into what a knight wears when there are out of their armor" said King Arthur. "Yes your right I'll be right beck get me when she wakes up" said Atem and with that I walk away in the distance so no one can see me.

I truly look like a knight no one will be able to tell that it's me but this is the only way I can keep a close eye. I heard Kisara screaming that Dawn was finally awake and ran to her room as fast my legs can go.

**Dawn POV**

I look around and saw my father talking to a man (who is that guy) "Um father" said Dawn. "Oh Dawn your awake thank goodness" said my father then a man with a tri color which is his hair (holy cow he is really handsome but who is he).

"Lady Dawn you alright I'm so glad" said the man "Who are you" said Dawn and his eyes which were crimson look sad so I got up from my bed and hug him.

"Lady Dawn what are doing" said the man "Well I saw that you were sad so…I'm sorry" said Dawn. For some reason I didn't want to let go so my body did it for me (why didn't I want to let go I've never met him before until now).

"Dawn you were attack by thief's and hit you head and fell to the ground until our good friend here found you, he's going to become your personal knight because of this and his name is Yami" said my father.

"My personal knight well Yami I welcome you please take care of me when I need you" said Dawn. "Thank-you milady and I will try my best to keep you safe and I will make sure to pay for my crimes if I don't" said Yami.

"Well thank-you but please I wish to sleep so all of you leave" said Dawn and then everyone left and I fell asleep in my bed (this is going to get weird and cool at the same time, yeah).

The next couple of day after I woke up I wanted to know what my knight was like and that is exactly what I did and he is really sweet even though I can't love or like him (I do have feelings for him).

My father wants me to only marry a prince and when I leave to one of the kingdoms what's sad is that Yami can't come with me. The prince's I see always treat me like I'm dirt and don't really care they just love me because I live in the most wealthy kingdoms of them all, Camelot.

**9 years later…**

I'm finally at 17 years old and now I can marry now but I have one more prince left to go who lives in the kingdom of Argon (here we go again).

**Thank-you for reading this I hope you enjoy it please leave a review if you can and sorry again that it's short the next will be longer I promise anyway until next time, farewell. **


	3. Day 1 in Argon (meeting Prince Atem)

**I'm sorry guys that I put this on hold but guess what it's back on and well I had a real difficult time trying to write this chapter but it's now back. I didn't have a major writing block I was just to focus on my other stories but this one has not been forgotten I promise. For the rest of the story it will be in third person because it will just fit better and if you haven't notice by now it an AU so now that's clear up. It I'll also be using my new writing style so you understand the story a little better. **

**Atem: On with chapter 3. **

**Me: I love this chapter personally it took forever just to write it. **

**Atem: I can imagine but truth being told I hope y'all like it.**

**Me: Stop talking Atem you need to go with me to the story let's go. *dragging him away***

**Atem: Your evil but still don't drag me again. **

**Me: Yes o might pharaoh. **

**Atem: Whatever enjoy the chapter?**

**Chapter 3:**** Day 1 in Argon (meeting Prince Atem) **

Dawn was in her room getting ready for her departure to the last kingdom she would visit. The kingdom Dawn is visiting is actually a neighboring one while the others were like far away for example Rome. This kingdom is known as Argon and they have been great friends with Camelot since the kingdom first began. Of course King Arthur the father of Dawn would make this kingdom last because of the great friendship the two kingdoms have.

Dawn of course is a princess so marrying any of the prince's from the kingdoms would not have to fight with each other. However King Arthur is not lucky for his daughter doesn't want to marry for dumb reasons like peaceful resolutions but who can blame her. She wants to marry someone she's already close too like her personal knight Yami and they been best friends for 9 years (yeah pretty long) but she can't marry him because he's not a prince.

The princess at least had a few more minutes before she left so she went to the knights hall (a place where all the knights are) to see her best friend before she left to Argon.

All the knights including the ones from the round table like Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Kay, Lamorak, Galahad, and Bors the younger were eating in the lunch hall but the knight she was looking for was not there.

'Where in the world is Yami' Dawn thought.

She then went on with her search and much to her surprise Yami was in the horse's stable giving water to his horse. Then Dawn went up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Dawn what are you doing" ask Yami?

"Nothing can't I just give my best friend a hug" Dawn said.

"No really there has to be a reason I can feel you trembling" Yami told her.

"Fine you caught me I don't want to go I'm tired of this why can't I choose someone I love" said Dawn.

"Milady it's the rules" stated Yami.

"I know but he'll be the same just like the rest of them" Dawn said with the same look she always had when this is said.

"Dawn you'll never know he could be different just give him a chance" said Yami.

"I don't know you always say that but I never know either so I'll go you'll be ok if I'm gone right" said Dawn.

"Of course I will now go before your father gets mad" Yami told her.

"Yes your right farewell Yami I'll miss you (terribly)" said Dawn.

She gave Yami a hug and left without saying another world. Meanwhile Yami watch her until he could no longer see her then turned to a bush behind him. Then from the bush came his high priest Seto with royal clothing in his arms because you see Yami is actually the Prince of Argon and is only acting like a knight for Dawn's sake.

"I guess it's time for me to go home" said Yami.

"Yes your father is waiting but milord you must tell her the truth" said Seto.

"I will but I'll wait until she fully trusts me" said Yami.

"Well ok if you really think that it will work" said Seto.

"It will now let me change first I'll get there before they do so I must stop talking and get moving" Yami said.

Seto then watch his prince go out of his view and not even seconds later his prince look like what he was supposed to. The prince's name is actually Atem but the reason why he's Yami is because he is a part of King Arthur knights and must have a separate name than your real one. This is the rule all knights must follow if you're in Camelot under King Arthur's rule or better yet knights Templar.

Atem then got on his horse and rode off to his home meanwhile Dawn look out her window and she caught a quick glimpse of who left the castle.

'I wonder who that was the only thing I saw was a white horse" Dawn thought.

"Milady are you ready" said Kisara.

"Of course let's just get this over with" Dawn said.

It doesn't take that long to get to Argon you can literally walk to it but it'll take for days if you walk but by horse it would take less than 50 minutes.

**30 minutes later…**

Dawn finally arrives at the palace in Argon and actually much to her surprise it was different than all the other kingdoms. All the kingdoms Dawn visited all look the same but this kingdom reminding her of home.

"Doesn't this look like home to you Kisara" Dawn ask her maid?

"Yes it does this is weird" said Kisara.

"Yeah I know. You know what do once we go in, right" said Dawn.

"Yes milady I do" said Kisara.

The doors of the palace open and the two women were greeted by High Priest Mahado or course he introduce himself to them and told them he was the king's adviser. Mahado brought them inside and Dawn told Kisara to put her stuff in the room she's staying in and then Mahado left with her to show her room and Dawn's so it was just Dawn and the king himself.

It was within this moment the king known as Shimon (yes this is his name) look at Dawn and a sadness pain filled his heart. Shimon finally realize that his son never healed because the person he loves doesn't remember him but Shimon still hopes that his best friend daughter will remember soon at least for his son's sake but this is not the case.

"Dawn thank-you for coming" thanked Shimon.

"No it was no problem at all" said Dawn.

"Well then I hope you enjoy your stay and anything you need just let me know but I must take my leave in town my son will be here soon, farewell" said Shimon.

With that he left leaving Dawn all alone in the throne room and don't get me wrong but she felt guilty because she can't properly thank him for all of this but deep down Dawn knows that she didn't need to say anything. Now Dawn was waiting for the Prince to come and from the corner of her eye she saw familiar hair but then again maybe the heat is getting to her but boy was she wrong.

Dawn fully turned her head and she saw the familiar hair again and now she was curious and so she went toward him and actually he was in some garden and he didn't noticed her at all.

Dawn keep going closer to him and started to study his features and to her surprise he seems familiar to her but she can't put her finger on it.

'I don't get it why does he seem so familiar to me, uhh this is driving me nuts' Dawn thought.

For a stupid thing she puts her head down when she thinks so she wasn't paying attention but Dawn was walking to the garden where that man was. As Dawn was walking she bumped into something that was hard and soft. When she looked up it was the man who was familiar to her. She felt even more stupid because she realize the person she bumped into was the prince himself why he has a crown on his head.

"I'm so sorry my prince" said Dawn.

The prince then turned around to face the person who spoke to him to find that it was Dawn who spoke to him.

"No it's alright I didn't see you coming I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" said Dawn.

In tradition the person who visits the country is supposed to introduce themselves first and before Dawn could open her mouth the prince beat her to it.

"Forgive me but allow me to introduce myself I am Prince Atem it's finally a pleasure to meet you Lady Dawn of Camelot" said Atem.

Since Atem has always been a gentlemen he gentle lifts her hand to his lips softly kissing it and he put her hand back down for her. To say the least Dawn was surprise not by already knowing who she was but the action he just did.

'I know all the prince's do this but why does this one feel different' thought Dawn.

Suddenly Dawn felt something soft in her hand the one the prince kiss. She opened her hand up to see a rose without it's stem and she started to blush a slight cherry red. In all the prince's she saw none of them gave her something to her this was really sweet and now Dawn feels the prince cares about her and nothing else but she can't be to sure.

"That rose is for someone beautiful such as yourself so take it, also as my welcoming you to the kingdom of Argon" said Atem.

Dawn blushed even more due to the comment and in all her life she's never blushed this much before with a man she hardly knows.

"Allow me to escort you to your room so you can retire for the night" Atem told her.

"Thank-you Prince Atem and yes I do feel very tired" said Dawn.

"No problem at all but please call me Atem no need for formalities anymore Dawn now let us be off" said Atem.

Atem left with Dawn and they were finally in front of her room.

"Have a good night milady until tomorrow, farewell" said Atem.

He did the gentlemen gesture again leaving Dawn to blush again and then she finally retire to bed having dreams of a certain prince who's finally caught her eye. For Atem now in his room thought about what he did and was happy with himself even though it will be a step by step process Dawn will love him again just by doing things she's never done before.

'It will work I know because I'm the only one who can unlock her heart' Atem thought.

Soon everyone was asleep and two people in their rooms were dreaming about what could happen tomorrow and for the rest of the week.

**Alright I want all of you to be honest with me was it good because I don't know just be nice about if you flame and sorry for any grammar problems in this chapter and for the rest of the story. I have a question for all of you did this make sense I just want to know. Thanks for reading this by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and some of the plot. **

**Atem: Girl you need to stop doubting yourself. **

**Me: Sorry but I… *Atem putting his finger on her lips***

**Atem: You will not speak for you'll listen to my words. **

**Me: *Fine***

**Atem: Don't doubt yourself you're a great writer and your viewers and reviews think so.**

**Me: *Maybe he's right***

**Atem: Anyway I hope you like this until the next chapter. **

**Both: Ciao. **


	4. Day 2 in Argon (You're not like other p

**Wow I can't believe it another chapter already that's great. The ideas are coming to me so easily so I'll be writing this one for awhile. I'm trying my very best to be make it not seem confusing trying not to explain to much but all you need to tell me what I need to work on besides grammar and I'll do it I promise. Now with that out of the way I want to thank all the people who review it means so much to me. Again to refresh your memory this is an AU and it's in 3****rd**** person. **

**Atem: I can't wait to see what happens. **

**Me: You're telling me. **

**Atem: What but you're the writer you're supposed to know what happens? **

**Me: I know but I actually can forget sometimes so I actually relearn what I wrote. **

**Atem: Well that's weird but anyway how are you milady. **

**Me: I doing just fine so what about you. **

**Atem: Excellent but I'm not going to tell why. **

**Me: Why not? : ( **

**Atem: Because I don't feel like it. **

**Me: Fine be that why but anyway I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and parts of the plot. **

**Atem: With that being said enjoy chapter 4. ^_^ **

**Chapter 4:**** Day 2 in Argon (You're not like other prince's)**

**Author POV**

The sun starts to rise and its light shines bright as can be and it hits the room of Prince Atem. He stirred in his bed and all you could hear was him moaning of course he didn't want to get up because for the first time he's finally in his own bed.

'Why can't the sun just let me sleep I'm finally back home' thought Atem.

It's like the sun heard his thoughts and shine even brighter in his room and finally forcing his eyes to open. Atem carefully got out of his bed because it takes time for his eyes to adjust to the light shone through his room. He finally realize why he was home in the first place Dawn his greatest friend or the love of his life was here. Of course Dawn doesn't remember anything so it's up to him to unlock her heart so today and for the rest of the week is the true test.

Meanwhile Dawn was already up and was now walking to the kitchen for she was hungry. As she walk through the halls and eyes were constantly watching her and all of them were wide to say the least, why because she still had her light purple nightgown still on. To Dawn she didn't feel like getting dress she was to tried when she woke up and to everyone they may think it's an excuse but to her she done this all her life every morning.

She finally with hours of searching and to her surprise she was the only one there.

"How am I the only one here it took me at least 15 minutes to find this place but how" Dawn ask herself.

Dawn also thought she wouldn't get a reply but she turned her head so quickly that it would seem to crack and fall off when she heard a person speak.

"Because almost everyone is getting up by this hour don't worry this room will be filled with nobles but right now it just you and me" he said.

It didn't take long for Dawn to recognize the voice and Atem just stared at Dawn trying hard not to blush for her nightgown was 2 inches above her knee and the straps were thin very thin. The one thing Atem could see was that she was a woman with that outfit on, you can see all of her curves she was perfect in every way.

"Dawn you look beautiful and please forgive me but I forgot to greet before I spoke so good morning milady" said Atem.

He did the gentlemen gesture to Dawn hand and she blushed a slight pink but her being beautiful is not one of them. In all her life Dawn never thought she was beautiful because they're women who are much prettier than she is.

"Please I'm not beautiful I'm just plain" said Dawn.

"But you are you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met" said Atem.

"No I'm not" said Dawn lowering her head.

Then Atem went toward her and put his hand under her chin and moved her head so she could meet his gaze. He was met with a sad gaze in her light rose color eyes it was full of honestly and hurt maybe she truly believe lies people were telling her. Atem couldn't believe it he doesn't know what those people saw but one thing is for sure Dawn is beautiful than any other woman he'd seen she was a sight to behold.

"Dawn just listen to me you're really beautiful truly you are and don't say you're not. I don't know who or what is putting those ideas in your head but just ignore them, ok" said Atem.

Dawn eyes were wide open she could hear the truth behind those words and it was like something made her move because she just gave him a hug. Her arms didn't want to let him go, the man that was there right now she loved him and Atem put his arms around her just holding her and finally let go of each other.

"Thank-you Atem this means a lot to me" said Dawn.

"You're welcome" said Atem.

"Atem" Dawn ask his name so lovely.

"Yes" said Atem.

Then when he turned fully toward he was met with something warm on his lips and then it left and he saw Dawn walking away from him and it just left a big smile on his face.

**4 hours later…**

It was now midday and Dawn was in something comfortable because there was no point to wear a big dress unless it was for looking nice in front of the council of nobles. The council of nobles Gods how much did Dawn hate them they're the ones to make the final choice if she is worthy of the kingdoms welfare and secrets if Atem was to choice her for his wife. The other council of nobles didn't like her and they never told her why the only Dawn was doing was acting like herself and so maybe that's why.

The only thing Dawn is scared of if this council of nobles doesn't accept her then she can't marry at all but since the kingdoms are really close friends then maybe they won't let her go. Her meeting with the council is not until tonight so right now she is just relaxing until that time comes while walking though the gardens on where she first meet the prince. Dawn went to go sit on the bench closest to the fountain just listen to everything around her.

The princess felt so embarrassed because she kissed the prince but she did have a reason why and actually she was also thankful that nobody was watching but then again she could be wrong. The conversation Dawn had with him this morning was the sweetest thing a man has ever said so Prince Atem deserved that kiss. Ever since then Dawn became red as a cherry everytime she saw him and maybe Yami was right he could be different from the others and so she is actually giving Atem the chance to prove himself.

The princess still didn't like the rules her father put on her about the princess marry a prince but then that's a rule throughout everywhere then again there are the rules to marry to keep the peace. The only thing that confused Dawn is why is she in this kingdom if they're already close friends but maybe the friendship is slowly breaking.

"Why can't I marry out of love instead of trying to keep peace" Dawn ask herself.

Again like before she thought she would get no reply but she did and Dawn didn't need to look around because he was right in front of her. So Dawn had a feeling that anything she had a question to when she is thinking to herself Atem would always be there to answer. Dawn is not complaining she loves the company but the other princes would just leave her alone doing their own thing so she hated being alone the only person to keep her company was Kisara but now it's completely different. Dawn is very happy for Kisara because she found herself a man and it was the high priest of the prince and his name is Seto.

Kisara told Dawn everything that happen with her and Dawn couldn't help but feel jealous toward her maid but she is truly happy for her because Kisara found her true love but they're not dating yet but give 2 more days and they'll be dating. Dawn wished she can do that to know which man is the one for her but she just doesn't know.

"Dawn" he said.

"What, oh I'm sorry Atem I was thinking but did you say something before" said Dawn.

"I did I was saying I agree with you fully" said Atem.

"You do" question Dawn raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, that a prince or a princess should marry out of love than wealth, power, and peace. It should be the prince and princess final say on what they want it shouldn't be other people making the choices" Atem told her.

"I agree with you fully it should be their choice and not someone else" said Dawn.

"Also listen to this I think that people should let love come naturally we would already know if they were meant to be because love will let them see it. However in this time especially people force love to come between people and this actually goes with the royalty area so what do you say about that" said Atem.

"That's easy I agree with again love comes when it wants to not by people forcing it" said Dawn.

"Exactly thank-you that makes better sense when you put it like that the words I used took forever because I have to explain everything in great detail but you milady make it sound simple" said Atem.

"Nah, I just put it simple for the children and not the adults but then again sometimes the adults still don't understand" said Dawn.

"Aye tis true I'm just happy someone actually agrees with me for the first time but I'll tell you why another time" said Atem.

After that Atem and Dawn spend the entire together in the garden learning about the other people. To Dawn she was happy that Atem like and dislike the things she did that was really rare that happens. In all the men she met had major differences and couldn't truly connected with them meaning they weren't right for her. With Atem it's completely a different story she has a lot in common with him maybe one or two differences but other than that no. Also Dawn can truly connected with Atem because everytime she's with him she gets a feeling that they're supposed to be together.

So this time around she's going to follow this feeling because truth being told she loves him a lot. Never in her entire life that she would meet a man that would want here for her and not the dumb rules. In her time being there Dawn never seen act all nice or trying to behave but just being himself even around her and as she was holding his hand and every now in then she would look at him. Dawn would look at his eyes and the color just brought her in, she could stare at them for hours how she got lost in them.

When it came to his lips Gods how much she want to kiss him fully and longer than what she did earlier but she wants to do it again for showing her love to him and what she didn't know was that Atem was thinking the samething she was.

'Atem you're truly not like other prince's and I'm in love with you" Dawn thought.

As Atem held Dawn's hand he could feel all of his emotions and hormones on over drive. Even though he was already in love with her but the feeling is coming back 10 times greater and what happen last time is happening again the love is natural. When Dawn was looking the other way he couldn't help but look at her she was truly for him and again this time is felt different maybe it was because he was a man and she was a woman, yes his hormones were wild. Everytime he look at those lips how much he wanted to feel them again but this time he would kiss first and that's actually what he's going to do.

'Dawn you don't know how much I love you but how do you feel about me do you love me again' Atem thought.

It was as the Gods during this time heard their thoughts because time slowed.

The time went really slow so that way they can as much time as they need before the meeting Dawn must go to. Atem stop walking making Dawn stop with him he let go of her hand and turn around to see Dawn fully this woman was truly a sight to behold.

He put his hand under her chin and both didn't know what could happen but one thing is for sure love was in the air tonight for this moment and from now on. Atem couldn't take it anymore his body was in control now and he went closer to her inch by inch until finally their lips met.

It was the best feeling in the world for the both of them. It was like the other half of their hearts was being filled by the other person love sparks were flying. Their eyes were both closed and didn't want to let go the kiss was a passionate one filled with love. Finally they broke apart both were breathless and this was just a kiss nothing more happen Atem didn't want to go too far but how much he wanting to know what she tasted like.

"Excuse me Prince Atem but I must go meet your council so I must look presentable. I actually can't wait for tomorrow I want to stay with you forever" said Dawn.

"Very well until then have a goodnight milady" said Atem.

This time Atem didn't do his gesture but instead a kiss on the cheek and he left leaving him and her blushing. He already knows what the council will say and now he knows Dawn loves him again because he could feel it through that one kiss.

My how happy he was with himself but now he wants to hear those three words from her because hearing is completely different from showing it but still he still wants to hear them. So he fell asleep in his bed now finally waiting for the sun to come in his room and wake him so he can greet his one true love, Dawn.

**So what do you think because I hope you liked it. I'm putting the pairing of Seto and Kisara in here so if you don't like this couple then please leave because I actually like that couple. Now I know that this is rated T but there will be a lemon somewhere but I'm not going to tell where, yet. **

**Atem: Did this refresh your memory. **

**Me: Y…Yes. **

**Atem: So Dawn you didn't except this did you. **

**Me: Well actually no I didn't but come here. **

**Atem: Sure. *He went toward me* **

**Me: I love you. *I kissed him***

**Atem: *Can't say anything to focus on me* **

**Kisara: While this is going on I hope you enjoy the chapter until the next one, farewell. **


	5. Day 3 in Argon (Let's go out today)

**I'm so happy guys want to know well it's because I'm on a break so I get to write all this week no more school until next week but still you'll see me a lot this week and more updates, yaaa (^_^). Also I'm glad a lot of people are now liking this but like I said the first chapter this was all a dream so yeah but anyway where is are favorite prince. **

**Atem: Dawn I'm right here.**

**Me: But where my eyes are covered.**

**Atem: It's for a good reason I don't want you to see this, yet. **

**Me: Well I hope for you own good that it's nothing I hate or else this girl will get you. **

**Atem: Is that supposed to scare me because it's not working.**

**Me: Damn nothing ever works against you. *Just what exactly scares you Atem***

**Atem: Dawn if you wondering I do get scared. **

**Me: *What he knew what I was thinking.* So what scares you. **

**Atem: To lose the person I'm holding in my arms forever. I would get scared if I was told that something bad happen to you and if I can't find you then I'll panic and start losing my mind. Dawn can't you see that I can't live without you, your my soul mate I can't go on if you not here. I love you Dawn. **

**Me: *Gets tears in her eyes.* A…Atem I love you too and thank-you I can't live without you either. Now sorry about that but I hope you enjoy the chapter. *Then runs to Atem giving him a hug* **

**Chapter 5:**** Day 3 in Argon (Let's go out today) **

**Author POV**

**Dream **

_Dawn open her eyes and she was not in the room at Argon but in her own and she could see from her bed was flashes of white light. Then after that came clashes of big sounds and from what she could tell there was a storm going on then you could finally hear the rain. Maybe all that was a dream her meeting the prince and falling in love with him but then again if it was a dream then why did it feel so real. That kiss felt so real and the emotions and feeling that came with it were real. _

_So then why was she in her room and how in the world is she not in Argon with the prince. Nothing made sense anymore to her she was so confused but then did the love she had for the prince was it true who know. The question Dawn wants answers to is why is she home. _

_The storm outside was getting worse by the second and one clash of thunder made Dawn yell. _

"_Ahh" she screamed. _

_By this point Dawn was terrified she wanted to go to her father but something was telling her a small voice that her father wasn't home. She still got up from her bed grab the candle from the dresser and started to walk the long dark hallway until she came to a door. The door was like all the other even her own door and actually it was 4 room down from her own and she knock then it open to reveal a man with tricolor hair. _

_It was him it was Prince Atem and he was standing before her right there in this room in her castle. Dawn's one true love was here and it was a dream come true then another clash was heard it made her jump and leaped into Atem's chest. The girl was shaking Dawn couldn't stop herself she was scared beyond belief and so his arms went around her waist brought her in the room and closed the door with his foot. _

"_Don't worry love it's alright I'm right here I won't leave" said Atem. _

"_Thank-you Atem" said Dawn. _

"_It's no problem at all, you were scared and there is nothing wrong with that come lay with lay with me I'll protect you" said Atem. _

_So Atem grab Dawn and carried her to his bed and laid her down gentle and went to lay beside her and then pulled the covers. Dawn was still scared she could feel it so then she felt his arm go casually around her and was brought to his chest. Finally she calmed down and she felt so safe in his arms the warm and protection he was giving her. _

_It felt right everything right now that's happening to her within these moment was right but she realize that she was sleeping with a man and you can only do this if you're married and last time she checked Dawn wasn't married to Atem yet or is she, the girl doesn't know. _

_*Knock…knock…knock* "D…Da…Daw…Dawn" she said. _

'_Leave me alone I'm enjoying the moment' Dawn thought. _

_*Knock…knock* "Dawn come it's time to WAKE UP" she said._ **End. **

Her eyes flew open to see Kisara standing there with arms on her hips that girl was clearly upset with her master.

"Come on Dawn you should have been up two hours ago let's go your late for breakfast" said Kisara.

This was the only maid that could call the princess by her first name because Kisara was saved by the princess when she was a little girl but the weird thing was that Kisara was older than Dawn and she would sometimes laugh that she was older than her master. Dawn treated Kisara like a friend and because of that she felt so welcome into Camelot and never felt alone again and even though she was older Kisara can't help but feel that Dawn is like a big sister to her and that's how it's always been since she was recuse and it will change now.

Kisara will be the one to protect her master now she will become the big sister but if Kisara had any family she want them to be like Dawn and her father. King Arthur accepted Kisara right away when he saw her and even though she wasn't his own the man would treat her like she was his daughter so she didn't if she meet her real family now because she has a family who loves her with all her heart and now a man who she had an eye for does to.

Yes it was true Seto was the man of her dreams she meet him just like Dawn did with Prince Atem by bumping into and felt so sorry for it. A love arrow stuck her heart when she saw his face the man was very handsome she felt the warm coming on her cheeks but tried to quickly help back up and then leave. To say the least Kisara was surprise to hear him say thank-you and gave her a beautiful smile one that she didn't forget and this happen after she was dismissed for the day.

So now for Kisara everything was perfect the girl doesn't regret anything in her life the only thing she wishes for is for her master to get everything she wants but it's a shame that she doesn't remember the prince truly a shame. At least now the prince can start over again and hope eventually something in her mind make her memories come back because then everything will be normal from that point because when the prince came and stayed for a while Dawn fell in love with him.

The princess also told Kisara everything and even now she told her everything that happen within the first two days they were here. Kisara felt so happy for the princess everything was slowly going back to normal and hopefully the prince will tell Dawn the truth about himself being her personal knight Yami.

"OH MY GOODNESS Kisara you should've woke me up the nobles are going to be pissed, can you please tidy my room after I leave please" said Dawn.

"Of course milady" said Kisara.

"Thank-you Kisara" said Dawn.

The princess quickly went to her closed and grab a simple dress one that went 1 inch above the knee. The color is a light green and at the edges and the middle is a forest green it was specifically made for going outdoors like she was going to do today. Kisara did her light brown medium length hair into a braid of course she was glad a friend like Kisara can do this to her and tell her problems and the maid well help in anyway she can.

The princess then left giving her maid or should she say big sister a hug for everything she's done and went out her doors. Dawn finally made it to the diner hall and Atem got up from his seat and went to move her chair for her since he's a gentlemen and Dawn took her seat.

Atem when he saw Dawn the only hard thing he tried not to do was leave his mouth wide open for the girl standing in the doorway was beautiful like an angel, he was a lucky man. Her outfit told him that she might go outside so he would go to stable and wait for her it would actually be a perfect time to show her the kingdom at least the village near the castle and also meet some friends of his.

The prince before he went back to his seat he whispered something into Dawn's ear that only she could hear and no one else just her.

"Good morning my love" whispered Atem.

Then after that Atem gave her a small quick kiss on the cheek. With that Dawn blush but it quickly went down because she doesn't want anyone to see but everyone at that table knows what she's hiding it's so clear to tell that she's in love with Prince Atem.

When she was finished Dawn went to the stables and how she found it the girl didn't know but something drew her there that a voice was telling her to go exactly where she need to.

The stables in Argon where huge compared to Camelot it was breath taking Dawn just couldn't believe her eyes.

'My word in heaven that place is huge there are 5 buildings so crazy the people her must really like horses' Dawn thought.

She went into one of the buildings and started to look for her horse but in all the buildings she couldn't find her horse then finally Dawn realize something and mentally slapped herself. Her horse is still at home she didn't bring her companion with her and now Dawn feels stupid for looking. Secretly someone was watching and giggle to himself this was funny, boy was Atem having a good time but now it's time to make his entrance.

"Milady fancy seeing you here" said Atem.

The princess turned around and was shock jumped from Atem's appearance.

"Atem don't do that you scared me" said Dawn.

"Sorry I won't do it again I promise" said Atem.

"Well alright" Dawn said curiously.

"By the way why are you here" ask Atem?

"Well I was going to go outside from a while but I can't my horse isn't here" Dawn told him.

"Oh I see" said Atem.

"Yeah I really wanted to go I love the outdoor" said Dawn.

"How about I take you then let's go out today" said Atem.

"Thank-you Atem" said Dawn.

"Stay here I'll go get my horse" said Atem.

Dawn saw him leave and started to wait the girl could be patient for hours so she wouldn't get mad even if he came before it was sundown. However Dawn was very curious with her dream like could it be from the future, no there is no way but Atem has never been to Camelot before so it has to be the from the future.

'Could he really look like that with his shirt off wait what am I thinking get that idea out of your head girlfriend' Dawn thought.

Atem finally came back he was in better clothing as well come on who would not change you're going to ride a horse and got off.

"What do of think of him" ask Atem?

"He's pretty I never seen a horse so pretty like this before I mean come on his coat is perfectly clean no dirt spots" said Dawn.

"Yeah I take care of him this is my horse and only my horse I don't care of any others unless there sick or hurt, now up you go" said Atem.

He then careful lift her off the ground so Dawn could lift her leg over his horse and then she got on. The horse didn't stir or budge and Atem wondered why his horse didn't take too kindly to strangers but to Dawn who was a complete stranger to him didn't do nothing. He got in front of her so that way she can hold him the man was sneaky he did it on purpose.

"Hold on tight to me I'm going to go fast alright (she nods and gets prepared), go Shadowfax" said Atem.

So the horse went full speed and Dawn was holding on to Atem for dear life but she was not scared this is what she loved the most feeling the wind hit her face it was amazing. The thoughts of the princess were pushed away by a question ask to her.

"So milady what about your horse" ask Atem?

"My horse is a very beautiful mare she has been with me since I was 6 years when I got her for my birthday but what's sad it was the last gift my mother gave before she died" Dawn told Atem.

"That must be hard" said Atem. He really regretted surfacing some bad memories that the least he wanted to do and now he done it.

"No worries I got over it besides that horse is not just an animal it's my companion, my friend and I don't know what I do if she wasn't there and her name is Black Beauty truly a fine tis it not" said Dawn.

The prince just nod he too also felt that way with his horse but then again this was not the first time he ask this question and the same answer was given history was repeating itself but in a good way. They finally got to their destination and gave a curious eye to the building before her and look at Atem becoming confused.

He got off before her and then carefully got her down but before he grab her the girl stood on the horse and then jump off and landing on the ground gracefully. Atem's went wide out of shock and just thought what in the world was that girl thinking but quickly got it out of his head. The door in front of Atem gave him a smile then he knock and it was open to reveal a small 8 year old that looked like him.

"Atem you made it, look guys Atem's here" the boy cheerfully said.

"No way you're messing with us man" another boy from inside said his voice was a little deeper.

Atem just smiled hearing his little friends talk about him it was funny and actually Dawn was watching the scene before her and couldn't help but laugh it was funny.

"Yeah come Yugi it can't be h…him no Joey he wasn't lying he's right here" he said.

"What where (turns) oh my gosh sorry for doubting you Yugi and you too Tristan" said the one called Joey.

After saying sorry to everyone the pair that was just watching came in. Everyone was introduced to Dawn and then she was introduced to this group of friends. Talking with Joey and Tristan was funny everything to them was jokes but Yugi was the sweetest thing on the planet some things would remind her of Atem.

The girl was curious so she had to ask, "Are you two related in any way?"

"No but most people think so it's ok I get that a lot both of do right Atem (he nods)" said Yugi.

"Oh ok" said Dawn.

The entire day was with this group and Dawn loved them all especially Yugi there was something about that boy she couldn't put her finger to it but she felt a strange connection with him it felt so weird. The finally game the group wanted to play with them was truth and dare common among all of them.

"Alright Yugi I get to ask you truth or dare" said Atem.

"True" said Yugi.

"Is it true that you like (he looks) Amy" ask Atem?

"Yes I do" said Yugi trying not to blush.

Dawn had to get up and walk to the kitchen the girl was thirsty and wanted water but while she was in there Yugi saw her go in there and then it gave him a devious idea.

"Since you ask me Atem now I'm going to ask you truth or dare" said Yugi.

"Dare" said Atem.

"*Perfect I wanting him to say that then I walk to his ear and whispered it* I dare you to kiss Dawn" he said.

Atem just look at Yugi and accepted the challenge but Dawn was going to kill him after this or maybe not. He walk into the kitchen and Dawn was about to get her glass of water when she turned and saw Atem. The girl was curious on why he was there then Atem kissed her fully on the lips causing the glass to drop but now Atem didn't it was a bad idea either so now it wasn't a dare to him anymore just kissing the girl of his dreams.

"Aw isn't that sweet" said Yugi coming out of nowhere.

Dawn quickly pushed Atem out of the way and blushed like crazy those two were caught by a bunch of kids that most likely caused it in the first place. How much did Dawn wanting to get Yugi but actually mentally thanked him for she was not expecting this it was you could say a little surprise. The couple left finally after they were finish and they was a lot of laughs and the group just watch them left then finally looked at each other.

"Yugi you did that on purpose" said Tristan.

"So what if I did, I just wanted to see if he would do it" said Yugi.

"Of course he would Yugi he's your father and she's your mother so of course" said Joey.

"I know but I'm glad Merlin allowed us to travel back in time I just wanted to see how it started you know" said Yugi.

"Yeah us too but we should go back home now the deed is done" Tristan and Joey said in union.

"No not yet let's wait until my mother leaves so they won't suspect anything" said Yugi.

Back with Dawn and Atem they finally got home and Atem took the princess to her room it was a long day for both of them so they both quickly said goodnight to each other and then they hit their own beds and fell asleep and their dreams well let's just say it was a juicy one.

**Wow what did you think of that where you excepting that because I was. Everything that seems confusing right now will all be revealed in the next chapter I promise so yeah. I also hope that you like it a little bit longer than before. Did you like it though I have great plans for this story that's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! only myself and I also don't own the horses names for they belong to writers who came up with them. I was just using them because I can't think up on my own. **

**Me: I had fun today. ^_^**

**Atem: *What she was sad like not too long ago.* I don't get women's mood swings. **

**Me: Well yeah you'll never understand it's hard but you know what if the females then explain then explain to me how the males will survive. **

**Atem: *Gave no answer.***

**Me: I thought so men will never survive somehow we keep y'all in check. **

**Atem: That is true you makesure I don't show me anger toward people. **

**Me: Yep! Women are the best. ^^**

**Atem: I can't live without my girl.**

**Me: Again Atem don't do that it going to make me cry why because it touches my heart. **

**Atem: I know come sit in my lap (I did what he ask), now I hope all of you enjoy the chapter and if you have any questions that seems confusing to you still Dawn will answer them. **

**Me: I sure will now until the next chapter I wish you a farewell. ^_~ **

**Atem: Bye! **


End file.
